Pezberry Week
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: One-shots for Pezberry Week!
1. Innapropriate Flirting

"Santana Lopez!" Santana grinned as she heard the familiar voice calling out her name and turned to see her girlfriend strutting down the hall. Santana raised an eyebrow as she saw Rachel wearing her Britney Spears outift.

"Rachel?" she whispered. The diva smiled. "Rachel _Berry_?"

"Santana, we've been dating for eleven months. I think we've gotten the formalities out of the way." Rachel said, giggling. Santana laughed. "I missed you yesterday. I'm not used to not spending Sundays cuddling with you at my house."

"No way, Rae. You can't be all sweet and innocent while wearing _that_." Santana said, pulling Rachel into a kiss. "We're not going to first period."

"Yes we are, Santana." Rachel said, giggling. Santana sighed playfully.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked. Rachel started to answer, but was cut off as some guys walked up and tried to talk to her. "Hey, losers, do you see me trying to talk to my girl?" Rachel smirked as they walked off.

"Jealous much?" she teased.

"Shut up." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'm wearing this because I thought you would like it." she said. Santana smiled.

"I do, babe." Santana assured the diva, glaring as guys checked her girlfriend out. "It's just... I don't like all of these guys checking you out."

"So you're saying you prefer when people find me unattractive?" Rachel asked. Santana quickly shook her head.

"I didn't say that." she said, trying to grab Rachel's hand as she pulled away. "Rae, baby, don't do this."

"I have to go." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Santana called out as Rachel walked away.

* * *

"Wasn't Rachel wearing something else earlier?" Quinn asked. Santana looked up from her salad and saw Rachel walking into the cafeteria. She had changed out of her Britney outfit and into a simple outfit of jeans and a shirt.

"Yea, she was. I got jealous and I guess she decided to change her clothes."

"Why'd you get jealous?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't like everyone checking her out." Santana admitted.

"Santana, you should be happy that everyone realizes that your girlfriend is hot. That makes you seem even hotter because _you're_ the one she's dating." Brittany said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Aside from that, there's a different lesson to this. How do you think Rachel feels every single day?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"She's dating Santana Lopez. You're one of the hottest and most popular girls in school. Every single guy wants to be with you." Quinn said. Santana bit her lip.

"You're right." she said as Rachel walked by their table. "Rachel, sit with me." Rachel hesitated. "I'll let you talk about Broadway." she said in a singsong voice.

"Fine." Rachel said, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Why'd you change your clothes?" Santana asked softly. Rachel shrugged.

"I got tired of every single guy staring at me." she said, sipping her water. Santana nodded. "Can I have that lemon?"

"Yea, sure." Santana said, handing over one of the lemon quarters she had grabbed for her tea. "You look good in this outfit. I mean, you looked good earlier too..."

"Is this going somewhere, San?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to say that... It doesn't matter what you wear, because it's just gonna end up being taken off of you anyway." she whispered in Rachel's ear. The diva bit her lip to stop her smirk. "I'm sorry that I got jealous earlier, I just didn't like those guys picturing themselves being able to be the one to get you out of that outfit."

"San, that's what I go through on a daily basis. Everyone thinks that they have a shot to take this uniform off and they don't." Rachel said, smiling. Santana smiled softly.

"You're the only one who gets to see me out of this uniform, Rae." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend. "By the way, everyone is thinking the exact same thing now that they were thinking this morning."

"That they want to find a way to get you out of the picture?" Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Basically, yea." she said.

"That'll never happen." Rachel promised. Santana smiled.

"Well, obviously. None of those guys could ever be as much fun while shopping as me." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're insane sometimes, you know that?" she asked. Santana nodded and leaned in.

"Can we skip the rest of the day? I want to take you home and get you out of those jeans." she whispered. Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Awesome." she said, standing up.

"Where are you guys going?" Quinn asked.

"This amazing sale at this awesome store." Santana said.

"Which one?" Brittany asked. Rachel smiled.

"It's a little place called Santana's room." Santana nodded.

"All clothes are one hundred percent off." she said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Just go." she said. Santana grinned and pulled Rachel out of the school.

* * *

**A/N: Day one of Pezberry Week! I don't know if this counts as inappropriate, but it's what I came up with! Please review and check back tomorrow for day two!**


	2. Living Together

"There you go, Munchkin. That's the last of your stuff." Santana said as she set the last box of Rachel's stuff down in the living room of her... _their_ apartment. After weeks of discussing it (Rachel's choice, not hers. She was completely ready to just have the diva move in), Rachel and Santana had decided to take the next step in their relationship and live together. Neither one of them felt like looking for a new apartment, so they decided that Rachel would move into Santana's loft, since it was the bigger of the two apartments. "Are you unpacking yet?" Rachel squealed and clapped her hands.

"San, this is going to be amazing!" she said, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulling her into a hug. Santana smiled softly.

"Yea, it is." she agreed, hugging back. "Let's get you settled in, _mi amor_." Rachel smiled.

"I love you." she said. Santana kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too." she said, stepping away from Rachel. "We really should start unpacking your stuff."

"But I'm tired." Rachel said, pouting. Santana scoffed.

"From what? I did most of the lifting." she said. Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Fine. We can unpack tomorrow, but these boxes are not staying in my loft for very long. Things will get put away and soon."

"Deal." Rachel said, giggling as she fell onto the couch. "Baby."

"Yes?" Santana asked, turning toward her girlfriend to see her holding her arms open. "You want to hold me?" Rachel nodded. "Yea, okay." Santana said, moving to lay down on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie? You can choose." Rachel offered. Santana grinned.

"Let's watch _Stick It_." she said. Rachel laughed.

"Okay." she said, getting up and putting the DVD in the player before sitting back down. Santana instantly put her head in Rachel's lap and grabbed the diva's hand. "I'm really glad we did this." Santana smiled up at the diva.

"So am I, Munchkin." she said, kissing Rachel's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

"Rachel, if I wanted magazines piled neatly on my coffee table, I would have done it myself." Santana said as calmly as she could. Rachel huffed.

"I'm just trying to make this place less _you _and more _us_. This is _our _loft now and I want it to reflect both of our personalities." she said. Santana felt her resolve slipping away.

"I'm sorry. You're right, this is our loft now and it should reflect us, both as a couple and as individuals. They're just magazines. If it's that important to you, then I'll leave them like that." she said. Rachel smiled as Santana hugged her.

"Thank you, baby." she whispered.

"Anything for you Rachel." Santana promised, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is shorter, but I made the mistake of starting it and then falling asleep. Definitely lost my train of thought. I'll try to make the next ones longer!**


	3. Nerd Santana and Popular Rachel

Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see Santana Lopez, the school's brainiest and shyest skater girl, standing behind her. "Can I help you?"

"You're... I need to get to my locker." Santana mumbled. Rachel nodded and moved out of her way. "Thanks."

"No problem... You're Santana Lopez, right?" Rachel didn't really need to ask that. She knew exactly who she was talking to, she'd had a crush on the girl for years, but she didn't want to freak Santana out and scare her off. Santana nodded. "I'm-"

"Rachel Berry, yea." Rachel smiled softly.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Rachel blushed. "You're the head cheerleader; everyone knows who you are." Rachel bit her lip, trying to not let her disappointment show while she thought of something to say.

"Did you change your hair?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"I changed the streaks in my hair from red to blue." she said softly.

"I like the blue." Rachel commented, smiling. Santana bit her lip.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"I've never heard you talk so much at one time." she whispered. Santana shrugged.

"I don't usually have a lot to say." she said, smiling. Rachel chuckled.

"You should smile more too. You have a pretty smile." Santana blushed. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Maybe I'll see you at home." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I live next door to your house. My bedroom window faces yours, but I usually keep my curtains closed."

"Really?" Rachel asked, trying not to seem like a stalker even though she spent hours at a time staring at the window facing her own, hoping that the Latina would look out her window. Santana nodded. "Then yea. Maybe you will." Rachel said, smiling as she walked off. Santana watched the Cheerio for a moment before turning to her locker.

* * *

"Santana!" The Latina looked up from the ground and saw her best (and only) friends walking toward her.

"Hey Sam, hey Artie." she said, giving them a small smile.

"We saw you talking to Rachel earlier." Sam said. Santana shrugged. "Haven't you had a crush on her since like seventh grade?"

"Sam, I'm a nerd _and_ a skater, not to mention that I'm shy. She's the head cheerleader. Trust me when I say nothing is happening." Santana said just as she heard her name being yelled. "Did you guys hear my name being yelled out?" Sam and Artie shrugged.

"Santana!" Santana turned around to see the head cheerleader running toward her.

"Um... Hi..." she said, looking down. Rachel frowned, but quickly recovered and smiled at the two boys behind her neighbor.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." she said, waving at them. The blonde boy nodded with a small smile

"I'm Sam and that's Artie." he said, pointing at the boy in the wheelchair. Rachel smiled at them; if she wanted to get close to Santana, she had to get to know her friends. She had recently decided that she wanted to spend some time getting to know Santana and finally get the chance to act on her crush. She had a feeling that she would actually have to work to get Santana to trust her and she knew that her feelings were real when she realized that she was willing to do whatever it took to at least have a friendship (hopefully more) with Santana.

"So where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We were going to go play some new video games and possibly discuss some new comic books." Artie said. Santana glared.

"Shut up Artie." she hissed. Rachel smiled.

"That sounds fun." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Rachel nodded.

"Would you guys mind if I tagged along?" she asked. Sam and Artie nodded. "What about you, Santana?"

"You really want to come?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, we're neighbors. We should hang out and get to know each other." she said, smiling softly. Santana nodded.

"Yea, sure. I can give you a ride if you need one." Rachel nodded.

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

"So do you carry Artie up here every time?" Rachel asked as they hung out in Santana's upstairs bedroom. Sam nodded. "That's really sweet of you guys."

"Bored yet?" Santana asked from the beanbag chair she had placed in front of the end of her bed. Rachel laughed; she liked this side of Santana. When she wasn't surrounded by the entire school and she was comfortable in her surroundings, she wasn't nearly as shy and was actually kind of a smart ass. She didn't even dress the same. Santana was currently wearing a pair of royal blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm having fun. I had no idea there this many different types of comic books and superheros." she said, looking at the one Artie was showing her. "What game are you playing? The only ones I know are the ones that the football guys play when we're all hanging out."

"We play those too, but sometimes I get tired of the violence and guns, so I'll steal my ten year old brother's _Harry Potter _games. I can beat them in like a week, so he doesn't really notice that they're gone." Santana explained. Rachel abandoned the the comic book and moved to sit behind Santana, her chin hovering over the skater girl's shoulder.

"It looks like fun." she said. Santana shrugged the shoulder Rachel wasn't leaning over.

"Do you want to try?" she asked. Rachel turned her head slightly and saw the Latina looking at her. Biting her lip, she nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, of course." Rachel said, shaking her head slightly before grabbing the controller.

"Here, it won't reach the bed very easily. You can sit in the chair." Santana said.

"I don't want to take your seat away from you." Rachel protested. Santana chuckled.

"It's big enough, Cheerio princess. It'll be fine." she said. Rachel bit her lip and nodded, slipping off of the bed and into the beanbag chair.

"You liar! I'm practically in your lap!" she said, laughing. Santana grinned. "Just teach me how to play." Santana nodded and started a new game.

"Here, take the controller." she said. Rachel grabbed it and Santana wrapped one arm around the Cheerio's waist, her hand momentarily resting on the Cheerio sweatpants Rachel had changed into while she waited for the game to start. Once it had started, she moved her hands rest on Rachel's on the controller.

"This isn't so difficult." Rachel said. Santana smiled and let go of the controller, her hands dropping back to Rachel's thigh and hip. "I'm having fun, Santana. I'm glad that you let me come over." she said, unconsciously leaning her head against Santana's. Sam and Artie exchanged a look as they pretended to read the comic books.

"I'm glad you invited yourself over." Santana teased. Rachel laughed softly and turned her head. "What?" Santana asked after Rachel stared at her for a few moments. Biting her lip, Rachel shook her head slightly and paused the game. "Rachel?" Rachel placed a finger on Santana's lips.

"Please don't speak." she whispered before moving her finger and kissing the Latina. She dropped the controller and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Wait. Wait. Rachel, wait." Santana said, pulling away slightly. "What's going on?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know what's going on, but why?"

"I like you." Rachel said simply.

"Until this morning, you had never talked to me before." Santana pointed out. Rachel smiled.

"Every Valentine's Day since the eighth grade, you've gotten small gifts all day from a secret admirer, right?" she asked. Santana nodded. "You've always wondered who the secret admirer was right?"

"Of course."

"You're looking at her." Rachel said, smiling. Santana looked away. "I know that it may take you awhile to be able to trust me, but I really like you and I have since the eighth grade, Santana. Did you think it was just a coincidence that all through high school we've had every class together and our lockers have been right next to each other?" Santana nodded. "I know I pretended that I never noticed you, but I did. I always noticed you."

"Really?" Santana whispered. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I noticed you so much that I know that you feel the same way about me that I do about you." she said softly. Santana blushed. "Don't worry, you were being totally disreet to everyone else, but I'm not everyone else. I'm the girl that's crazy about you. I don't even care that we shouldn't even be in the same room right now, all that matters is how I feel about you. You could be in the chess club for all I care and I would still feel this way about you."

"Don't worry, I'm not in the chess club." Santana assured the cheerleader. Rachel giggled. "How did I not notice that you like me?"

"I'm a little more discreet than you." Rachel teased. Santana chuckled. "So... Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly, but quickly frowned.

"Aw..." Sam and Artie said. Santana turned her head and glared at her friends.

"Get out." she said. Rachel giggled as hid her face in Santana's neck. "Oh, and yes." Santana said, whispering in the cheerleader's ear. Rachel squealed slightly and kissed Santana's neck. "Seriously, though, get out."

"San, I can't carry Artie down there by myself." Sam said. Santana frowned.

"Sanny." Santana smiled softly at the new nickname and looked at Rachel.

"Yea?"

"You should help Sam carry Artie." Rachel said softly. Santana nodded and managed to get up without Rachel having to get up.

"All right. Let's do this." she said, helping Sam carry Artie downstairs and helping him into Sam's car. "Sorry I'm doing this." They grinned.

"Just remember us when you become super popular." Artie teased. Santana blushed.

"I don't think I'm gonna have to change for her. I mean, she already likes me like this. I'm not going to put Rachel over you guys, but... You need to go because I finally have the girl I've been crushing on since middle school." she said. They nodded.

"We're happy for you, San. We'll see you tomorrow." Sam said, getting in his car and driving off. Santana waved as they drove away before turning and running back into her house. When she entered her room, she saw Rachel looking at a test she'd left out. "What're you doing?" she asked. Rachel blushed.

"This was on the floor. I didn't mean to intrude..." she said. Santana smiled.

"It's cool." she said. Rachel nodded and looked back at the test.

"Looks like I get a girlfriend _and_ a tutor!" she said. Santana laughed.

"Lucky you." she said, sitting back down and wrapping her arms around Rachel again. "I liked it when you called me Sanny."

"Really?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "I liked it when you called me Cheerio and princess, but not at the same time." she said. Santana nodded.

"Well, you're a Cheerio and you're my princess, so I'll call you those separately." she decided. Rachel grinned.

"Now you need another nickname." Santana shook her head. "Yes you do... You're my walking encyclopedia." Rachel said.

"Do not call me that." Santana said, laughing. Rachel frowned.

"S..." Santana grinned.

"There's my second nickname." she said. Rachel glared.

"They're just variations of your name!" she said. Santana shrugged.

"They're perfect, Rachel." she said, grabbing the forgotten controller. "Wanna finish the game?"

"Sure!" Rachel said, grabbing the controller.

* * *

"Where did Rachel go after school?" Brittany asked as they pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"I have no idea, B." Quinn said, getting out of the car and walking up to Rachel's front door before ringing the doorbell. "Hi Mr. B!"

"Hello girls." Toby Berry said, smiling at his daughter's two best friends.

"Is Rachel home?" Quinn asked. Toby shook his head.

"Actually, she's next door at the Lopezes. She said something about hanging out with some kids from school." he said.

"Lopez... As in Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked. Toby nodded. "Okay, thanks." she said, pulling Brittany next door.

"Why is Rachel here?" Brittany asked as Quinn rang the doorbell.

"I have no idea." she said as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, smiling.

"Hi. I'm Quinn and this is Brittany. We were told by Mr. Berry that Rachel was over here..."

"I'm Maria Lopez, Santana's mother. Rachel and Santana are upstairs in Santana's room. It's the one at the end of the hall, you can't miss it." Maria said, letting the blondes in.

"Thank you." Quinn said, smiling politely and walking upstairs. They walked down until the reached the room at the end of the hallway. The door was slightly opened and Quinn peeked in and gasped as she saw Rachel and Santana sitting on a beanbag chair, making out. "Rachel, what are you doing?" she said, pushing the door open. The pair broke apart and Santana instantly looked away. Seeing her girlfriend beginning to shut down, Rachel instantly got up and pulled them fully into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, shutting the door.

"We went to your house and your dad told us that you were over here. We didn't expect to see you making out with one of the biggest nerds in school." Quinn said. Rachel slapped Quinn's arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Next time, it's your face." Rachel warned. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You can't talk about my girlfriend that way."

"Wait. _Girlfriend? _She's your girlfriend?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and Quinn looked at Santana.

"Hi." Santana said softly, looking at Rachel. The cheerleader smiled and sat down on the bed behind Santana, grabbing the Latina's hand.

"Quinn, I really don't care if you approve of my relationship or not. I've liked Santana since the eighth grade and I'm not going to let something as stupid as social statuses get in the way of this relationship." she said. Quinn sighed.

"Fine." she said. Brittany bit her lip and smiled.

"Can I play?" she asked, nodding at the TV. Santana nodded and got off of the beanbag chair, handing Brittany the controller after saving Rachel's game and starting a new one for Brittany. Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Look, Quinn, if Santana's okay with it, you're welcome to stay and hang out with us." she offered as Santana sat down next to her and hugged her. "S?"

"If you're going to be cool, then you can stay." Santana said softly. Quinn nodded and sat down next to Brittany.

"What game is this?" she asked.

"It's _Harry Potter_." Brittany said distractedly as she concentrated on the game. Quinn nodded.

"Let me try, B."

"No!" Brittany said. Santana bit her lip and looked at Rachel.

"Hey, calm down. Don't break Santana's stuff." Rachel said before leaning to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "You'll get comfortable around them, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Santana smiled and nodded.

"You hung out with my friends, so I'll hang out with yours." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek. The cheerleader grinned and turned to watch her two best friends take turns playing the game.


	4. Celebrity Couple

_"Rachel! Rachel over here!" _

_"Santana this way!"_

"Smile pretty, baby girl." Santana said through her smile as she wrapped an arm around we girlfriend's waist. Rachel giggled and turned into Santana. "Why do you always laugh at red carpets?"

"Just being around you makes me laugh." Rachel said, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Whatever. It gets us amazing red carpet shots." Rachel giggled and nodded before turning to the cameras. "You gotta love being a celebrity power couple."

"Yep." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend softly. "You know nobody can believe that we've been together since high school." Santana smirked.

"Most Hollywood relationships don't last very long." she said. Rachel giggled. "But you and I are gonna be the one that does, Little."

"Definitely, Cheerio." Rachel agreed. Santana grinned. "We're about to have to do a few interviews."

"Yea, I know. As long as we're together, I'm happy." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and placed a hand on Santana's cheek.

"We'll always be together." she said, kissing Santana.

"I love you." Santana whispered, resting her forehead on Rachel's.

"I love you too." Rachel said, grabbing Santana's hand and walking over to the first interview.

"So, Rachel, how excited are you tonight?"

"Oh wow... I'm not sure there are words that describe how excited I am. Everyone worked really hard on this movie. We wanted to do the original Broadway production justice and we really didn't want to disappoint anyone that was involved in the original production."

"Santana, are you happy for Rachel?"

"Of course I am, she's living her dream. She's always wanted to be on Broadway and she's always secretly wanted to do a film adaptation of Wicked, so... As long as she's living out all her dreams, then I'm living out one of my three main dreams, which is getting to see her succeed and live out every single one of her dreams." Rachel smiled softly.

"What are the other two?" she asked, slipping an arm around Santana's waist.

"Well, my music, of course, and spending the rest of my life supporting and cheering for you." Santana said. Rachel smiled as Santana kissed her quickly.

* * *

"You know, I love my career and my fans, but the two loves of life are being at home with you and, well... You." Rachel blushed. "You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, Rachel. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cheerio, and I can't wait until tomorrow night when I get to watch my amazing girlfriend kill it at Madison Square Garden, which she sold out." Santana blushed. "Santana, I am so proud of you!"

"Yea, whatever movie star." Santana mumbled. Rachel smiled. "Let's just go go to bed."

"If that's what you want." Rachel said. Santana nodded and pulled Rachel to their bedroom.

* * *

"Hold on, Kurt, my phone is ringing." Rachel said, laughing as she and her best friend walked into her favorite store. "Hello?" she said, answering her phone without looking at the Caller ID.

_"Rachel, I am freaking out."_

"Why?" Rachel asked, chuckling softly.

_"I can't do this; I can't perform tonight."_

"Baby, you are Santana Lopez. You've sold out every show you've done since the end of your first tour. You sold out Madison Square Garden in under an hour and a half. You are so talented and people obviously want to see you perform." she said.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Of course I am, baby. I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself." Rachel said, chuckling.

_"Okay..."_

"So are you good now?" Rachel asked.

_"Yea, I guess. Thanks, baby. You always know how to calm me down."_

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want me to come by a few hours early so I can calm you down again?" she asked.

_"Yea, definitely. I'll see you later, Little."_

"Bye Cheerio." Rachel cooed, hanging up her phone. Kurt handed her a top.

"Is Santana nervous?" he asked. Rachel nodded.

"She always gets nervous before big shows like this." she explained.

"I don't get it. She's sold out a bunch of shows before." Kurt said. Rachel nodded.

"But she's never played Madison Square Garden before." she said, looking for a pair of jeans. "So... If I'm proposing, should I be wearing jeans or a dress?"

"Show up in jeans. It'll seem more casual and I know you'll already be on edge." Kurt said. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Then during the number before you go on, you'll change into a dress."

"That sounds like a great idea." Rachel said, eyeing a dress. Kurt raised a curious eyebrow. "Which dress?"

"The perfect one. It better be in my size." Rachel said, storming over to the dress.

* * *

Santana paced in her dressing room. Rachel was fifteen minutes late and in those fifteen minutes, Santana had convinced herself that Rachel wasn't coming because she didn't want to be embarrassed when Santana messed up her choreography or forgot her own lyrics.

"Call her." Quinn, her best friend and manager, suggested. Santana suddenly stopped walking and looked at Quinn for a moment.

"That's a really good idea." she said, pulling out her phone and dialing Rachel's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Rachel, where are you? You're not skipping the concert are you?" Santana asked frantically. She found herself simultaneously calming down and freaking out when she heard Rachel's laughter.

_"Baby, of course I'm not skipping."_ Santana looked up as the door to her dressing room opened and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her girlfriend. "There was a lot of traffic. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Rachel. It's not like there's thirty minutes until the show starts. There's four hours and Santana is just being paranoid as usual." Quinn said. Rachel giggled and hugged Santana. "Damn, S, calm the hell down."

"Get out." Santana said, glaring at the blonde. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel as she walked out of the room. "I seriously thought you decided to stay home."

"Santana, sweetheart, I would never miss one of the biggest nights in your career." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend. Santana smiled. "I will always be there when you need me, even if you don't want me."

"I'll always want you there." Santana whispered, kissing the star. "I'm so nervous, Rachel."

"I know you are, but there's no need to be. You'll be fantastic and if you get nervous, just look for your number one fan. I'll be there with Kurt, Quinn, and the rest of our friends and family, cheering you on. I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel.

* * *

"Okay, you guys have been awesome! This is seriously one of the best nights I've ever had!" Santana said into her microphone as she reached for a nearby water bottle. "Okay, so I wrote this next song for my beautiful girlfriend, Rachel..." she trailed off, noticing that the diva was no longer in her seat with the rest of their friends and family. "Anyway... I wrote it for Rachel and I-" She stopped talking when she heard a random burst of applause and cheering and turned her head to see Rachel walking onto the stage.

"Please don't hate me." her girlfriend said as a greeting before she waved at the crowd. Santana shook her head in confusion.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" she asked. Rachel smiled and took Santana's hand.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"Now?" Rachel nodded. "Rachel, I'm kind of in the middle of a concert." Santana hissed.

"Santana, I love you. I have since we were sixteen and I will until the day I die." Rachel began as she reached into the pocket of the jacket she'd worn and pulled out a box. "So now I'm asking you in front of a sold out crowd at Madison Square Garden..." Santana chuckled in disbelief as Rachel dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Santana instantly pulled Rachel up into a standing position.

"Ye-"

"Wait." Rachel said, holding her microphone to Santana's mouth.

"Yes, you goofball." Santana said, laughing. Rachel grinned and slipped the ring on Santana's finger before she was pulled into a hug by the pop star. Santana lifted the diva off of the floor and spun her around.

"I love you so much." Rachel said, kissing Santana. The Latina grinned.

"Can you go to your seat now? I was trying to seranade you." she said. Rachel grinned before she was escorted back to her seat. "Well, that was an unexpected yet completely wonderful surprise. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she said, smiling at Rachel. The diva grinned. "I wrote this next song for my _fiancee__," _she paused, trying out the word with a smile, "And I can't wait to sing it to her. Rachel, I love you and this one is for you." she said, blowing Rachel a kiss as the music started.

* * *

_**Five years later...**_

"Santana, love, have you seen the latest article that has us tagged in it?" Rachel asked, looking up from her laptop as she set it on the coffee table. Santana walked in holding their three year old daughter, Alexia.

"Can't say I have. Why?" she asked.

"It's focusing on our children." Rachel said carefully as she pulled Alexia's twin brother Todd into her lap. Santana's head whipped to her right to stare at her wife.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. Rachel bit her lip, knowing just how protective Santana was over their kids, espescially when it came to the tabloids. "Who wrote it?"

"You're not going to like this, but... Jacob Ben-Israel." Santana threw down the magazine that was in her hand.

"Are you serious?" she asked, handing Todd to Rachel and grabbing the abadoned laptop. "I am going to _kill_ Jew Fro."

"Santana, calm down." Rachel said. Santana whipped around and then saw why Rachel was telling her to calm down; they didn't wwant the kids to freak out.

"Love, I will go talk to Jacob tomorrow." Santana scoffed.

"Like I'm gonna let you go talk to your old stalker by yourself. No way, babe, I'll take care of it."

"Santana, the last time you 'took care of' Jacob Ben-Israel, you got suspended." Rachel pointed out. Santana shrugged.

"Nobody messes with my family. I don't care if people are writing lies about me in the tabloids, but the second they start spreading lies about you and my kids, then I've got a problem with it."

"Santana, I feel the same way. They're my kids too, I don't want some gossip blogger talking about them on his blog." Rachel said. Santana sighed in annoyance, but quickly lost her resolve as Alexia climbed into her lap.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked. Santana smiled softly and hugged her daughter.

"Nothing, baby girl." she said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Todd looked over and saw his sister getting attention. "Mommy is just a little frustrated." Rachel bit back a laugh as Todd climbed over her lap and tried to get in Santana's lap as well.

"My turn!" he said. Santana laughed and hugged her son.

"You can share, kiddos." she said. Rachel put on a fake pout.

"What about me?" she whined. Santana laughed and leaned to whisper to her kids.

"Go tickle Mama." she whispered, laughing as the twins climbed over one another to reach Rachel. "Be careful babies." she warned. Rachel looked over and smiled at Santana. "Rachel, how could someone write lies about two innocent three year olds?"

"I don't know." Rachel whispered as Santana reached over and wiped a tear from her face.

* * *

Santana, Mike, and Puck walked into Jacob Ben-Israel's office. "I need to see Jacob." Santana hissed.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"You really don't want to get in my way right now." Santana warned. The receptionist nodded.

"First office on the left." she said. Santana smiled fakely and walked to the office, opening the door without knock.

"Jew Fro, we need to talk." Jacob looked up in shock.

"Santana, Mike, Puck... What are you doing here?" he asked. Santana pushed his desk chair back and pulled him out of the chair.

"How dare you write lies about my children!" she said, punching him. "They're three years old and if this has something to do with your obsession with Rachel and your hatred for me because I'm the one that got her, then this just got ten times worse."

"Santana, calm down." Puck said as Security ran in and pulled her off.

"We've already called the cops."

* * *

"Our next guest is here to clear up any misconceptions about her recent arrest, including the reasons behind what happened. Please welcome Santana Lopez!" Santana took a deep breath and walked out to the couch. "Welcome!"

"Hi!" she said.

"Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for having me!" she said, sitting down.

"Now, why don't you tell us what happened? Start from the beginning." Santana nodded.

"Basically, I was at home with my wife and three year old twins, Alexia and Todd, when Rachel called me over and told me that there was an article that was all about our children. It was saying how our kids were subjected to really innappropriate things and were headed down a road of trouble. He said my daughter was a future prostitute and my son was a future drug dealer and there were about twenty pictures of my children." she said.

"Really?"

"Yea. Anyway, there is nothing in this world that I am more protective of than my wife and my children, so when I saw that and I saw Rachel crying about the fact that our children had been exploited like that, I snapped. When I found out who wrote it, I knew exactly what was going on. Rachel and I went to high school with Jacob Ben-Israel and he has always been obsessed with Rachel. He had a blog and he was always talking about how he wanted to sleep with Rachel and he was constantly stalking her. He's never hid the fact that he hates me because I was the one that Rachel chose to be with even though he never really had a chance. Rachel was so creeped out by him." she continued.

"I probably would be too." Santana laughed.

"Yea. Look, I don't regret trying to protect my family, but I do regret how I went about it. I'm in no way condoning violence and I deeply apologize to any of my younger fans that look up to me and were disappointed in my actions. I never meant to let anyone down, I was just trying to defend my family and protect my children."

"We understand... And clearly Rachel does too." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We have a clip from an interview Rachel did at the awards show you two attended recently." Santana nodded.

_"So Rachel, can you tell us what happened with your wife's recent arrest?" Rachel bit her lip._

_"Santana and I read an article that was completely false. It exploited our children and was just completely innappropriate. Santana's protective and she has a protective instinct. When she gets that protective instinct, she has to act out on it. I'm not saying that she went about it the right way, but I will never not be proud of my wife for trying to defend and protect our children. The way she went about it was not the most responsible choice, but she's always had that protective instinct in her. I actually haven't seen it that extreme since high school when the same gossip blogger - we went to high school with him - wrote a very explicit and innappropriate article about his... fantasies that he had about me and she snapped. She's definitely calmed down since high school, but... Look, she's definitely sorry about the way she went about protecting Alexia and Todd, but she will always be the protective mother." she said._

_"Weren't you angry?"_

_"Of course I was, but I was going to attempt to calmly talk to Jacob, but I never really got the chance." Rachel said._

Santana chuckled. "Yea, she's always rambled like that." she said. The audience laughed. "Again, I'm sorry for how I went about protecting my children, but I will never apologize for protecting my family. I'm sorry for anybody I let down or disappointed. I try my best to be the best role model to young girls that I can be, but I just... I can't not protect my family."

"Understandable."

* * *

"What are you watching?" Santana asked as she walked into their living room that night.

"The recording of the award show." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes with a smile. "I love your speech!"

"I can't believe you and Mercedes presented me the award."

"I had no idea you were going to win." Santana raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Santana smiled and sat down as the she saw Rachel on the screen.

_Rachel and Mercedes walked onto the stage and reached the podium. "Okay, first of all, can I just say how weird it is to be up here with **the **Mercedes Jones?" Rachel said. Mercedes laughed._

_"It's the same for me, Rachel." she said. Rachel chuckled. "In high school, did you think we'd be here presenting an award together?"_

_"No way." Rachel said._

_"It's even crazier, because your wife is nominated for this award." Mercedes pointed out. Rachel grinned and caught Santana's eye, waving and blowing her a kiss. __"Let's get started."_

_"Yes. The nominees for Favorite Artist are... Justin Bieber, Chris Brown, Drake, Beyonce, Rhianna, and, my beautiful wife, Santana Lopez." Rachel said, handing the envelope to Mercedes._

_"You don't want to open this?" Mercedes asked._

_"Are you kidding? I'm freaking out right now." Rachel said. Mercedes laughed._

_"You want to say it at the same time?" Rachel nodded. __"And the winner is..." Mercedes said, opening the envelope before showing it to Rachel._

_"Oh my god." she said, laughing softly. Mercedes grinned._

_"Okay. One, two, three..."_

_"Santana Lopez!" they said together. Rachel grinned and looked over as Santana stood up and walked on stage. The moment she was close enough, Mercedes pulled her into a hug, knowing that Rachel wasn't planning on letting go once she hugged her wife._

_"Congrats, girl." she said. Santana grinned as she hugged Rachel._

_"I gotta give my speech real quick." she said, pulling away and going to the microphone. "Oh wow... Thank you all so much for this. I want to thank everyone involved with my career, my manager, one of my oldest friends for presenting this award to me, and all of the fans... But most importantly, I want to thank my beautiful wife, Rachel," she said, looking over to the diva standing next to her. "Baby, I love you so much and you're my greatest support system. I also want to thank my three year old twins, Alexia and Todd, who are probably freaking out right now because they can see us on the TV. I love you both so much and I can't wait to see you when I get home." she said, blowing a kiss and waving at the camera. _

"I love that speech." Rachel said, leaning into Santana's side.

"Yours was pretty good too. I think they had us present those specific awards on purpose." Santana said, fast forwarding the recording to when she and Brittany were walking on the stage.

_"So when Santana and I were younger, we always pictured that we'd become so famous that we'd be attending these award shows and we'd be presenting an award together. Now we're living that dream out."_

_"I never really pictured that I'd be presenting an award that my wife is nominated for." Santana admitted. Brittany chuckled. "Anyway, let's get started."_

_"Yea. The nominees for Best Actress are... Kristin Chenoweth..."_

_"Idina Menzel..."_

_"Angelina Jolie.."_

_"Jessica Alba..."_

_"Kristen Bell..."_

_"And my beautiful wife, Rachel Berry." Santana said. Brittany handed her the envelope. "And the winner is..." Santana trailed off, opening the envelope and smiling brightly. "Rachel Berry!" Rachel stood up and walked on stage, immediately being pulled into a kiss by Santana. "I am so proud of you." Santana whispered when she pulled away. Rachel smiled, hugged Brittany, and moved to the microphone._

_"I honestly was not expecting this. Everyone nominated is so talented. I um... The first time I won an award, I forgot to bring the speech that I wrote when I was fifteen and swore that I would read the first time I won an award, but I brought it this time..." she said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Thank you so much for... insert award here..." Everyone laughed. "I'd like to thank my wonderful... husband... Finn Hudson" Santana frowned and grabbed the piece of paper out of Rachel's hands. "I wrote that before Santana and I started dating." Rachel explained, kissing her wife's cheek. "I'll just do this on my own. I'd like to thank the fans, everyone that has helped me get where I am, starting with you, Mr. Schue!" Santana and Brittany grinned. "I'd like to thank my amazing wife, Santana. Honey, I love you and you mean the world to me." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel softly. "Also, my beautiful children, Alexia and Todd, I love you both so much and I can't wait to see you tonight." she finished, waving at the camera before stepping away from the microphone and hugging Santana._

"Really, Rach? My husband Finn Hudson?" Santana teased. Rachel laughed.

"Shut up." she said, kissing Santana. "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Incredibly famous and so happy?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "No. I mean about the incredibly famous part, at least for me. I always knew we'd be happy, but I always pictured you being the famous one and I'd be like a lawyer or something, but I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"Me either. I love you Cheerio."

"I love you too, Little." Santana said, kissing her wife.


	5. Subtlety Fail

"Santana, what are you doing?" Santana bit her lip as she turned from her secret girlfriend's locker.

"Nothing." she said. Total lie. She'd been trying to sneak a note into Rachel's locker. She knew that Rachel was going to have a stressful day due to tests and projects, so she wanted it to start off with a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were going to Glee rehearsal." Brittany said.

"Why are you at Berry's locker?" Quinn asked. Rachel walked up.

"Yes, Santana, why are you at my locker?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"Why are you here so early, Berry?" she asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"We have rehearsal." she explained. The three Cheerios nodded slowly. "Again, why are you three at my locker?"

"Well, it looked like Santana was trying to put a note in your locker." Brittany said. Rachel smiled up at the Latina.

"You can just give it to me now, Santana." she said, holding out her hand. Santana bit her lip and nodded, putting the note in Rachel's hand and letting her fingers linger on Rachel's for a moment before pulling away. Quinn sighed.

"Oh my god, will you two please just come out?" she exclaimed. Rachel and Santana gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked after a moment.

"Oh please. We've known about you two the entire time you've been dating." Brittany said. Santana bit her lip.

"How... Britt, why would you say that?" she asked.

"You guys aren't very subtle. You stare at each other during class and rehearsals, during lunch you're both missing from the Glee table and when you guys do grace us with your presence, you sit incredibly close to each other... It's not that hard to figure out. The entire Glee Club knows." Quinn said. Rachel closed her eyes.

"You said nobody would figure it out." she said. Santana shrugged. "Why hasn't Finn said anything."

"Okay, not the _entire_ club has figured it out. Finn's stupid." Quinn explained. Santana scoffed.

"I could have told you that." she said. Rachel hit her shoulder. "Rachel!"

"Don't be mean." Rachel hissed. Santana pouted.

"But baby, he thinks he can have you." she said. Rachel blushed as Santana pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Sanny, we're in school." she said. Quinn smirked.

"Yea _Sanny_." she said. Santana glared.

"Diva is the only girl who's allowed to call me that." she said. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "So are we coming out to the Glee Club?"

"If you want to." Rachel said, stroking Santana's cheek. Santana brought her forehead down gently to rest of Rachel's.

"I want to, Diva."

"Why are you still calling me that?" Rachel asked, laughing. Santana smiled and shrugged.

"I feel like it." she said, kissing Rachel softly.

"Wait... Are you guys coming out to the whole school?" Brittany asked. Santana bit her lip.

"Santana, it's okay. I understand." Rachel said softly. Santana kissed her girlfriend.

"No. I want to. After we come out to the Glee Club, we'll come out to the school." she said. Rachel hugged Santana.

"Really?" Santana nodded, kissing Rachel.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said, smiling.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, can I say something?" Santana asked as the teacher walked into the room.

"Of course, Santana." he said. Santana nodded and stood up in the front of the room.

"Okay, now supposedly this won't come as a surprise to you all, but..." Santana looked at Rachel. "I'm in love with Rachel Berry."

"Finally." Everyone except for Finn said.

"And I'm in love with Santana Lopez." Rachel said, smiling softly. Santana bit her lip and gently pulled Rachel out of her chair and into a hug.

"What?" Finn exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn, how did you not know?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"They were totally obvious." Mercedes said.

"No they weren't." Finn said.

"Yea they were." everyone else replied.

_FLASHBACK (MERCEDES/SAM)_

_Mercedes looked up as she heard the unmistakable sound of Santana Lopez entering the classroom; a child screeching in fear and a chair scraping the floor. She had to stop herself from gasping as she saw Santana sitting next to Rachel and leaning in close. Since they were only one table in front of her and Sam, they could hear every word that was said._

_"I just want to be able to sit with you. What's wrong with that?" Santana whispered._

_"We're in a **secret** relationship, Santana." Mercedes and Sam looked at each other in shock. "That means we don't really interact in school."_

_"But Rachel-" Rachel bit her lip and turned to Santana, grabbing her hand._

_"I promise that we will go to my house after school and just hang out." she said. Santana grinned._

_"By hanging out, do you mean **making **__out?" she whispered. Rachel grinned._

_"That's exactly what I mean." she said, turning back to her notebook._

_END FLASHBACK (MERCEDES/SAM)_

_FLASHBACK (KURT/BLAINE)_

_"Hold on, I want to ask Rachel something." Kurt said before Blaine could walk to the cafeteria. He pulled his boyfriend to his best friend's locker only to see she was talking very intimately with Santana Lopez. "What could they be talking about?"_

_"Kurt, don't go over there. It looks private." Blaine whispered. They were the only four people in the hallway and he didn't want Santana to know they were there. _

_"But Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry don't just... Oh my god." Kurt whispered as they watched Santana grab Rachel's hand, lift it to her lips, and kiss it before interlocking their fingers and pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss. "We need to go." _

_"Yea." Blaine agreed._

_END FLASHBACK (KURT/BLAINE)_

_FLASHBACK (QUINN/BRITTANY)_

_"We have to find Santana. We're gonna be late for Cheerios practice." Quinn said as she and Brittany searched the halls for their best friend. _

_"Oh! There she is! In the choir room with Rachel!" Brittany said. Quinn raised an eyebrow and pulled the taller blonde away from the hallway._

_"Britt, keep quiet." she whispered._

_"Why?" Brittany whispered. Quinn bit back a sigh._

_"I'm going to see what's going on with San and Berry." she said, peering into the room only feel her jaw drop as she saw Santana and Rachel making out. Suddenly, Santana pulled away and rested her forehead on Rachel's._

_"I am so happy right now." she said. Quinn raised an eyebrow._

_"So am I." Rachel said, smiling shyly._

_"I'm so glad we're finally together." Santana said, kissing Rachel again. "I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever, I promise."_

_"No you won't." Santana pulled out of Rachel's embrace. "You won't be the best girlfriend ever because **I'm **going to be the best girlfriend ever." Rachel said. Santana chuckled and shook her head. _

_"Nope. I am." Rachel shook her head. "Well, Ms. Berry, that sounds like a challenge."_

_"I do believe it is, Ms. Lopez." Rachel replied, giggling. Santana grinned and poked Rachel's cheek. _

_"Challenge accepeted, Diva." she said, kissing Rachel._

_END FLASHBACK (QUINN/BRITTANY)_

_FLASHBACK (MIKE/TINA)_

_"Mike, I can't believe you're pairing up with Santana for this assignment." Tina said. Mike sighed._

_"Tina, you paired up with Kurt before I could even ask you and I've been friends with Santana since we were little." he said._

_"But she's late." Tina pointed out. Mike shrugged._

_"You know how Sue gets sometimes." _

___"You have a point." Tina said after a moment of hesitation as they entered the backstage area of the auditorium._ "Oh my god."

_"Is that..." Mike trailed off._

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tina whispered. _

_"That depends... Are you seeing Rachel and Santana making out on the stage?" Mike whispered. Tina nodded. "Then yes. I'm seeing what you're seeing." Tina shook her head in disbelief as they watched Santana and Rachel engage in what looked like a very intimate and loving make out session. This obviously wasn't the first time they'd made out and it was obvious that they were very comfortable with each other. Mike and Tina hid as Santana pulled away and sat up._

_"Sanny, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting up and cupping Santana's face. Mike and Tina looked at each other with wide eyes._

**_"Sanny?" _**_Tina mouthed Mike shrugged, shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Sanny, baby, talk to me. What's bothering you?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head._

_"It's nothing, baby. I'm fine." she said, moving to kiss Rachel. The diva pulled away._

_"No, Santana, it's not nothing. I thought we were past all of this defensive stuff and were at the point in our relationship where you were able to tell me what's going on." she said. Santana looked over and noticed how hurt Rachel was._

_"Every time I kiss you, I feel like I shouldn't be able to." she said._

_"Why?" Rachel asked, grabbing Santana's hand._

_"I was so horrible to you." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly_

_"Sweetie, I've forgiven you for everything." she said._

_"But why?" _

_"Because I love you." Rachel said. Santana looked up quickly and Rachel nodded. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." Santana said, kissing Rachel. _

_"Don't you have to rehearse with Mike?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged with a smile._

_"Mike can wait. I'm kissing you right now." she said, kissing Rachel again._

_END FLASHBACK (MIKE/TINA)_

_FLASHBACK (ARTIE)_

_Artie rolled down the hall when something caught his eye. He quickly peered into a classroom and saw Rachel and Santana engaging in what looked like an argument._

_"Santana, it's not that big of a deal."_

_"Except it **is**, Rachel!" Santana said. Rachel huffed. "Rachel, I am so tired of watching Finn flirt with you."_

_"No matter what he does, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist to pull her close. "You know that you're the one I love." Santana sighed and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, burying her face in Rachel's neck. "Are you okay now?" Santana took a deep breath._

_"Yea, I'm good." she said, lifting her head to kiss Rachel's temple. "I love you too." Artie raised an eyebrow and quickly wheeled away._

_END FLASHBACK (ARTIE)_

_FLASHBACK (PUCK/MATT)_

_"Dude, there's no way you can bench that much." Puck said. Matt scoffed. _

_"All right then. Let's just settle this in the weight room." he said, starting to walk through the open door when he saw something in the window. "Dude." he hissed, waving Puck over._

_"Is that Lopez and Berry?" he whispered. Matt nodded as they watched Rachel and Santana engage in some playful flirting. "Dude, get to the other side. There's less chance that we'll get caught." Matt nodded and when both girls had their backs turned he jumped over to the other side of the doorframe._

_"Santana, are you just showing off for me now?" Rachel asked, giggling. Santana shook her head._

_"No way, Diva, I can totally bench this much." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek before getting ready to lift the weights. _

_"You're hot when you work out." Rachcel said when Santana had put the bar back on the holder. Santana sat up halfway with a smile. _

_"Yea?" Rachel nodded "Come here." Rachel giggled and straddled the Cheerio. "You're just hot no matter what you do." Santana whispered, kissing the diva softly._

_"Can we go to my house?" Rachel whispered. Santana shook her head._

_"Let's go to mine. My parents have that entire home gym." she said. Rachel grinned._

_"Oh baby, how you talk." she teased, getting off of Santana and helping her stand up. When they realized that they were leaving the room, Matt and Puck jumped into hiding spots._

_END FLASHBACK (PUCK/MATT)_

"They have not been obvious." Finn said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize we were _that_ obvious." Rachel whispered. Santana smirked.

"Me either, baby, but that doesn't matter anymore. We're out now and that's all that matters to me." she said. Rachel grinned and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel and Santana walked down the hall hand in hand. They were finally able to stop pretending they didn't know about the fact that they were a couple.


	6. Meet The Parents

Santana walked into the Lima Bean to see Rachel sitting at a table, by herself, reading. Smiling, she walked up to the counter, ordered her drink and a muffin, and snuck over to her girlfriend's table. "Hey there, sexy, are you waiting on anybody?" she asked. Rachel looked up from her book and smiled.

"Just some hot cheerleader. No big deal." she said. Santana grinned as she heard her name being called from the pick up station.

"I'll be right back." she said, going to get her order before walking back to Rachel's table. "What are you reading?"

"I found my old copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ and decided to start reading it." Santana raised an eyebrow. "I actually enjoyed that book, unlike the rest of you."

"And that's why people think you're weird, babe." Santana said, sipping her coffee before hissing in pain.

"San, you have to sip slowly. How many times are you going to have to burn your tongue?" Rachel asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh shut up and read." Santana said. Rachel smiled and put her book down.

"You're here. I'm not going to ignore you like that." Santana smiled softly. "Besides, that book isn't nearly as exciting as you are."

"You're pretty awesome, you know?" Rachel grinned and nodded. "And so modest."

"That's just part of my charm." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Did you eat breakfast?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Oh..."

"Why?" Santana shrugged.

"I just thought it would be cute if we shared my muffin..." Santana mumbled. Rachel blushed and nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay." Santana smiled and lifted a piece of the muffin to Rachel's mouth.

"Here." she said. Rachel accepted the muffin and kissed Santana's fingers.

"I love you." she whispered. Santana smiled softly.

"I love you too." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend's cheek just as they heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Mom, Dad." Santana squeaked as she looked up.

"Hello, sweetheart... Who's this?" Carlos Lopez said. His wife gasped and hit him.

"Carlos, that's Rachel Berry. She's the excellent singer from Santana's Glee Club!" she said. Rachel blushed and Santana looked away. "Santana, introduce us."

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, these are my parents." Santana said. Rachel shook both of Santana's parents' hands with a smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both. Santana talks about you often." Maribel raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I mostly say good things!" Santana said. Carlos chuckled.

"Santana, why didn't you tell us you were dating someone, let alone Rachel Berry?" Maribel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rach, I think my mom wants to date you instead." she said. Rachel hit her in the arm. "Um, ow."

"Don't be rude." Rachel said. Maribel and Carlos laughed.

"Rachel, we'd love to get to know you better. How about we take you and Santana out to lunch?" Carlos suggested. Santana's face lit up.

"Breadstix?" she asked.

"Where else?" her father replied. Santana grinned and turned to Rachel.

"Dad was with me when I took the wheelbarrow." she expained. Rachel smiled.

"My dads actually wanted me to invite all of you to dinenr tonight, if you don't have plans. They haven't met Santana yet and they wanted to meet you two as well." she said.

"We'd love to. What time?" Carlos asked.

"Around six thirty, if that's okay."

"That sounds perfect. We'll be there." Maribel promised. Santana bit her lip.

"We're still going to Breadstix, right?"

* * *

"Dad, Daddy, they're here!" Rachel said, rushing to the entryway. She paused at a nearby mirror and fixed her hair before opening the front door. "Hi!" Santana grinned as Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." she whispered in the diva's ear. Rachel giggled.

"I saw you four hours ago and we've been texting nonstop since I got home." she said. Santana shrugged and kissed her girlfriend.

"I still missed you." Eric and Quentin Berry walked into the hallway.

"You must be the Lopezes." Carlos nodded.

"Carlos Lopez." he said, shaking the hands of the Berry men. "This is my wife, Maribel."

"Eric Berry."

"Quentin Berry."

"It's nice to meet you both." Maribel said, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well, but there's one Lopez in particular that we'd like to meet." Quentin said. Santana squeaked and tried to discreetly hide behind her girlfriend and her father, but Rachel stepped away.

"Dad, Daddy, this is my girlfriend Santana. San, these are my fathers, Eric and Quentin Berry." she said. Santana shook the hands of both men.

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about the both of you." she said. Eric nodded slowly.

"Likewise, Ms. Lopez." he said. Quentin elbowed his husband.

"Be nice, Eric." he whispered. Eric nodded and turned to the older Lopezes.

"Would either of you like some wine?" he asked. The adults ventured off into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than wine to get through this." Santana mumbled. Rachel giggled and pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Santana..." Santana swallowed a sip of water and turned to Eric.

"Yes sir?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Are you the reason that, every day up until her halfway through her junior year, my daughter came home wearing a different outfit than the one she was wearing when she left for school that morning?" he asked.

"Daddy!"

"Eric!" Santnaa looked down for a moment before looking up at her parents, who were watching her with interest.

"Yes sir." she whispered, ignoring the disappointed looks she was getting from her parents.

"I see... And you expect me to give you my blessing to date my daughter?" he asked. Santana took a deep breath.

"Mr. Berry, I'm not going anywhere. I love your daughter more than I've ever loved anyone and I would do anything to protect her, even if that meant taking a bullet for her." she said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you love my daughter after treating her that way for so many years."

"But I do and-"

"If this is some kind of joke then it can end now."

"It's not-"

"I don't know if I want you and Rachel seeing each other anymore." Santana stood up quickly.

"Excuse me for a moment." she muttered, rushing out of the room and down the stairs toward the basement, the closest room to the dining room. Rachel watched as her girlfriend ran out of the room before turning to her father with a look that, if directed at anyone other than her father, could be seen as pure hatred.

"How dare you?" she hissed slowly. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Watch your tone."

"No, you watch your tone! Not only did you completely disrespect and embarrass my girlfriend, you were so petty that you had to do it front of her _parents_. Santana is an amazing person and the fact that the man who taught me to give people second chances just pulled that stunt... Wow." Rachel said.

"Rachel, sweetie-" Quentin began.

"Dad, please don't tell me to calm down." Rachel requested. Quentin nodded. "Daddy, you're just going to have to get used to Santana, because she's right. She's _not_ going anywhere. I plan on being with Santana for the rest of my life."

"Rachel, you're eighteen!" Eric said.

"So? The fact that we, as the only out lesbian couple in Lima, have survived being a couple in this town says a lot, especially with the idiots we go to school with. We both have dreams of fame and we both want each other to succeed. You both know that I don't do anything without carefully planning out everything." Rachel said. Quentin took a deep breath.

"Rachel, let me ask you something." Rachel looked at her father. "Would you give up your career for Santana's?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Say you got offered a part in _Wicked _or _West Side Story _or some other huge Broadway play, but Santana got offered a spot in a television series in Los Angeles that could do wonders for her career. Would you stay in New York and do the play, most likely forcing Santana to give up her opportunity, or would you give up the role and go with Santana?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"I would give up anything for Santana, whether it's a role or my life. I would give my life to save Santana's." Quentin raised an eyebrow.

"That's not how she answered it when I asked her that question about Finn." he said to Carlos and Maribel. Rachel shrugged. "You are truly in love."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Rachel said. Quentin squeezed his daughter's hand.

"Eric, this isn't some school girl crush. This is real. You can't keep her from this." he said. Eric sighed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Santana." she said, standing up and looking at Carlos and Maribel. "I apologize on my father's behalf." she said, turing to her father. "And if you ever say anything like that to or about my girlfriend again... well, just remember that you raised me to protect and defend the ones that I love and you also taught me to be ruthless." she whispered, walking out of the room and toward the basement.

"Rachel?" The diva rushed down the stairs and all but tackled Santana.

"I am so sorry. Nothing my father said is true." Rachel said. Santana hugged her back.

"I heard everything you said. Thank you." she whispered. Rachel sighed. "There's no way my parents are ever going to let me come back here."

"I wouldn't let Jordan or Maria return either." Rachel said.

"Jordan or Maria?"

"Our future children." Rachel explained. Santana chuckled.

"Don't I get a say in what we name our children?"

"Of course. You get to say that you love Jordan and Maria." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes, but quickly pulled away when she saw four adults enter the basement.

"Santana, I owe you an apology." Eric said. Santana bit her lip.

"It's okay, sir."

"No, it's really not." Eric said. Santana nodded. "I saw from the beginning that you and Rachel are in love. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Sir, I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt Rachel. However, I say what's on my mind, so it may unintentionally happen, but I will always immediately make her feel better. I will be apologizing for the rest of my life for what I did, but I feel like the love I have for her and the happiness I give her is a pretty good apology. I love your daughter more than anything in this world." Santana said. Eric nodded with a small smile before turning to Carlos and Maribel.

"I apologize for attacking your daughter that way. I hope that you don't take that out on the girls and not allow Santana to come over. She's welcome anytime." he said.

"We know our daughter's not perfect and this certainly isn't the first time we've heard about her bullying. You were calm compared to Jacob Ben-Israel's father." Maribel said.

"In my defense, he's as psychotic as his stalker son." Santana said. Rachel hit her girlfriend's arm. "Ow! Rachel, he stalks you!"

"Well, I can't help that everyone loves me." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes. "Watch it Lopez." Santana grinned and hugged Rachel.

"Whatever you say, baby." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek.


	7. Free Day Proposal

"Hey Rach do you want to go shopping?" Santana asked randomly as they ate breakfast in their kitchen.

"Shopping?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Why?"

"I just want to go shopping with my baby." Santana said, putting on her best innocent face. Rachel smiled softly.

"Would it really mean that much to you?" she asked. Santana nodded and ate a strawberry. "Okay. We can go shopping." Santana squealed.

"Yay! You won't regret this, baby, I promise." she said. Rachel laughed.

"It's just a day of shopping, Santana. I doubt I'll regret it unless you blow all of our rent money on a new pair of shoes or something and considering how much we pay in rent, that's _way _too much."

"It was one time and I used some of the money from my trust fund to pay for rent that month." Santana huffed. Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yes you did." Santana smiled softly.

* * *

"Santana, why do you always insist we go in this store?" Rachel asked. Santana scoffed.

"It's only been over the last six months, little girl. It had never caught my before then." she said, opening the door for Rachel before entering herself. "I just want your advice on something."

"What?" Rachel asked as Santana led her to the ring display.

"I want to know which one you like the most." Santana whispered. Completely oblivious, Rachel looked them over before pointing at one.

"That one's really pretty." she said. Santana nodded and looked at the closest salesperson, who pulled the ring out of the display. "Santana, what's going on?"

"Rachel will you marry me?" Santana asked, holding the ring out.

"Yes, of course." Rachel squealed, kissing her girlfriend before allowing Santana to slip the ring on. "But what about you? You don't get a ring?" Santana smiled as Rachel reached up to wipe a tear that was falling from the Latina's eye.

"I've had my ring picked out for two weeks." she admitted as the salesperson brought out another ring and handed it to Rachel. The diva grinned as she put the ring on Santana's finger. "You're so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Free Day Intoxication

**A/N: Takes place during _Blame It On The Alcohol_, but I changed the scene where Santana, Brittany, Puck, Artie, and Mercedes are talking about it on the phone and Rachel didn't wear that green dress to the party.**

* * *

"Rachel, I'm here!" Santana called out as she entered the Berry house. "Let the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza begin!"

"The what?" Rachel asked as she walked into the entryway. Santana bit her lip, forgetting that Rachel hadn't been apart of that conversation.

"Nothing... What do you need me to help with?" she asked, taking Rachel into her arms. Rachel smiled.

"You know how disabled I am when it comes to sound systems..." she trailed off suggestively. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"I guess I can help, but I brought my party iPod and we're playing my music the entire time." Rachel nodded.

"Deal." she said, kissing her girlfriend before pulling away and leading her to the basement. "Now, what's the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza?" Santana laughed awkwardly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana, Artie, Brittany and Mercedes were eating lunch outside. "Did you hear?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded._

_"Rachel called me the moment Finn and Puck got the idea in her head."_

_"What do you think?" Artie asked. Santana bit her lip and took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, carefully thinking about how to answer the question._

_"Honestly, I think it sounds awful." she said, sipping her apple juice. "Rachel has never hosted a party with alcohol. Hell, she's never even had a drink before." _

_"So why is she suddenly having this party?" Mercedes asked._

_"Because Puckerman guilted her into it. It's a good thing that he's providing the liquor." Santana said. _

_"Why?"_

_"I won't be able to handle this party sober." Mercedes laughed while Brittany gasped._

_"But she's your girlfriend!" she said in a hushed tone. Santana nodded._

_ "And I love her very much, but you know how the girl gets when she has an idea in her head. It has to be perfect and go exactly how she plans." she said. Artie nodded. "So will you all be there?"_

_"Do we have a choice?" Mercedes asked. Santana shook her head. "Then the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go."_

_"I can drink to that." Artie joked, sipping his soda._

_"I **will** be drinking to that." Santana muttered._

_END FLASHBACK_

"It's nothing, Rach. Where's the sound system?" Santana asked. Rachel pointed to a corner of her basement and grabbed the bags Santana had brought. "Be careful with my outfit." Santana requested as she handed Rachel a hanger.

"Of course... Baby you're going to look good in this outfit." Santana smirked and kissed Rachel.

"I picked it out with you in mind." she said, moving to go set up the sound system.

"I'm going to set up everything else." Rachel said, moving to the other side of the basement.

* * *

"San, are you ready yet? Everyone will be here soon." Rachel said as she climbed the stairs leading up to the main part of her house. Santana met her at the part where the stairs turned and caught her girlfriend in a kiss.

"You were right. I do look good in this outfit." she whispered, smirking at her girlfriend as she pulled away.

"How do I look?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get that out of your grandmother's closet? It looks like something out of a history textbook." Rachel frowned. "I mean... Babe, you allways look hot, but that dress definitely isn't."

"Wow... Would you have said that at the beginning of our relationship?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head. "Then good!" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go change now."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to see if you would be honest with me or if you'd tell me this awful thing looked good." Rachel explained. Santana grinned and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's.

"You're sneaky. I love it." Rachel grinned. "I love you."

"I need to go change my clothes. Everyone will be here soon." Rachel pointed out. Santana nodded as Rachel pushed a bowl into her hands. "There's a bag of chips on the table. Can you put them in the bowl?"

"Sure." Santana said going downstairs.

* * *

"San, why isn't anybody drinking and having fun?" Rachel asked as she walked up to the Latina. Santana grabbed her girlfriend's and pulled Rachel to stand between her legs.

"Rach, baby..." she said carefully. Rachel glared.

"You only say 'Rach, baby...' in that tone when you think I'm not going to like what you're about to say." she said.

"Not true. I say it like that when I _know_ you're not going to like what I'm about to say." Santana corrected. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Rach, baby, you've only allowed two wine coolers per person. Nobody is going to get drunk on that."

"They're not going to leave soon, are they?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged. "Do _you_ want to leave?"

"Of course not..." Santana lied, looking anywhere but at Rachel.

"Liar." Santana shrugged. "What do we do?"

"Let Puck open up your dads' liquor cabirnet. He'll be able to replace everything, I promise. He's done it for me before. Just write everything down before we drink anything." Rachel bit her lip and Santana pulled her down so that they were eye level. "Baby, it'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Okay?" Rachel nodded. "Okay. Puckerman!"

"I'm already taking inventory, San." the boy called out.

* * *

"You know, you look _exactly_ like my girlfriend." Rachel said, leaning onto Santana. The Latina immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I _am _your girlfriend, baby." she said. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope! My girlfriend would be drunk!" she slurred. Santana laughed.

"Someone has to take care of you, Rach." she said, holding Rachel up. Rachel stomped her foot and pushed a bottle in Santana's face.

"Drink this and do shots! My party won't be good if you don't drink!" she insisted. Santana sighed and took the bottle. "Yay!" Rachel cheered as Santana sipped the drink.

* * *

Santana smirked as Rachel woke up. "Morning."

"How much did I drink?" Rachel moaned. Santana handed her a bottle of Gatorade and some ibuprofen.

"Enough."

"How much did you drink?"

"One beer to get you off my back." Santana said. Rachel leaned into Santana. "Do you feel sick?"

"Not really." Rachel said. Santana sat her girlfriend up and put her hair into a ponytail before laying her back down and stroking the ponytail.

"You're lucky." she said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll take care of you. I'll _always_ take care of you." she promised.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too." Santana said softly.


	9. Free Day Firsts

_**FIRST KISS (Private)**_

Santana stormed into the choir room with a look of determination on her face, but her plan was quickly shot when he saw Kurt and Mercedes talking to the person she was looking for. Deciding she didn't care, she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. "Berry, we need to talk." Rachel raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "About?"

"You'll find out, just come on." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Santana, if you wish to talk to me, there are nicer ways of asking." Santana groaned in frustration.

"Berry, will you please follow me? I wish to speak to you in private." she said. Rachel gave her a fake smile.

"Much better. Yes, I will follow you." she said, rolling her eyes as she stood up and followed the cheerleader out of the choir room and into the nearest bathroom. Finding it empty, Santana locked the door once Rachel was in. "Are you going to kill me?" Santana chuckled and shook her head. "Then what's going on?"

"You're adorable." Santana whispered just before she kissed Rachel. The diva instantly pulled away. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry. I've wanted to do that since Sectionals when you said you believed me."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel whispered. Santana shrugged.

"I... I know you're into Finn, but you were on my mind during the entire Christmas break. I... I actually bought you a present, but I never sent it to your house. I was gonna try and sneak it into your locker." Rachel smiled. "I have it right now if you want."

"Yea, sure." Rachel said. Santana reached into her backpack and pulled out a wrapped star-like figure.

"I know it looks like I gave the surprise away, but I think you'll like it. At least, I hope you will." she said, handing it to the diva.

"It's heavy." Rachel said, laughing softly.

"Sorry about tha... Oh! I have the second part too. Open that one first though." Santana said. Rachel smiled and nodded before opening the gift in her hands. She took the lid off of the box to reveal a gold star that read, _'Rachel Berry'_ on it.

"Santana this is so cool. Where'd you get this?" Rachel asked.

"There's this store a few towns over. They have all of these three dimensional figures and shapes that you can completely customize. I saw the star and then gold in the colors that you could choose from and I thought of you. I wanted you to know that you're a star... My star." Santana explained. Rachel smiled. "Here's the other one." The diva opened the second package to find a picture frame holding a photo of her singing during Sectionals. "My dad took that... I just thought you looked beautiful in it."

"Beautiful?" Rachel whispered. Santana nodded. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're perfect." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel." she said, moving to step around the diva.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"I just assumed you were going to reject me, so..." Rachel smiled and kissed Santana.

"I'm not rejecting you." she whispered.

* * *

_**FIRST KISS (Public)**_

Santana growled as she saw Finn standing close to Rachel. He should know better than to stand next to her girl. Sure they weren't out or even official, but Santana had been nicer to Rachel at school. Obviously she was off limits to morons like Finn Hudson.

"San, what's wrong?" Puck asked. Ignoring him, Santana stormed over to Rachel's locker, clearing her throat to announce her arrival.

"Oh, hey Santana." Finn said as Rachel turned to give her a smile. Santana glared at him for a second before pushing Rachel against the lockers and kissing the diva. "Uh... Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" Santana growled and pulled away.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Rachel said, using her arm to hold Santana back.

"Yea, Frankenteen, and besides why are you all up on _my_ girlfriend?" Santana asked. Rachel looked up at Santana.

"I'm not your girlfriend either." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Then whose girlfriend are you?" she asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not anybody's girlfriend." she said. Santana frowned.

"But... We've been making out for a month. I'm not kissing anybody else and I thought you weren't kissing anybody else..." she trailed off.

"I'm not." Rachel said. Santana's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, Santana, you haven't seemed to want to do anything other than kiss. We can't be dating, because we haven't gone on a date."

"Is that a hint?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged with a smirk on her face. "Okay... Will you go out with me?"

"On a date?" Rachel asked.

"On a date, yea, maybe more." Santana whispered, smiling shyly. Rachel blushed as Santana reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Remember that you're my star."

"What are you really asking?" Rachel asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend... And go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Yea." Rachel said softly. Santana smiled.

"Yea?"

"I'll go on a date with you this Friday." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't like going into first dates with expectations." she said, smirking. Santana glared and leaned in closer.

"Make an exception." she whispered, kissing Rachel softly. Rachel giggled and nodded.

"Okay." Santana grinned and hugged Rachel close and kissing Rachel's cheek.

"You do realize we just came out, right?" Santana bit her lip and nodded.

"I think I'm okay with that." she whispered, smirking as she heard Finn storm off in a huff. "I'm okay with that too."

"You're incorrigible." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

* * *

_**First Date**_

"Rach, Breadstix is cool, but we don't have to eat here. We can go somewhere you want to go." Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend.

"I want to eat here." she said. Santana smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend.

"You're the best." she said. Rachel shrugged and nodded cockily. "And so modest. You're such a catch."

"I'm Rachel Berry. Of course I'm a catch." she said. Santana grinned as they sat down at their table. "Besides, I know the way to your heart; all you can eat breadsticks."

"My perfect match!" Santana teased. Rachel giggled. "Well, since we're here..." she trailed off playfully. Rachel laughed.

"Your wish is my command... Unless I don't like in which case... I don't care." Santana laughed

* * *

_**First I love**** you/First time**_

Santana smiled softly as Rachel pulled out of their kiss. "Hey, what's wrong Rae Bear?" she asked softly. Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No, something's up. Talk to me, beautiful."

"I just really love you." Rachel whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I know that you may not be ready to say it, but I just had to say it."

"What do you mean I may not be ready to say it? Rachel, I love you too." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "I love you so much, Rachel and I just wasn't sure if you trusted me enough to believe me."

"Santana, I've known since that day you pulled me into the bathroom."

"How?" Santana asked. Rachel stroked her cheek.

"The look in your eyes. The way you only look at me when we're on dates or even talking in the hallway... It's like nobody else is around. You don't think I've heard you bragging about me to your family or our friends?" Santana blushed. "I do the same thing. I think I brag about your accomplishments more than you do."

"I really love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel said, kissing Santana. The cheerleader kissed back until Rachel pulled away again.

"Baby?" she whispered. Rachel bit her lip.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Rachel nodded. "Okay." Santana said, smiling comfortingly at her girlfriend.

"I trust you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
